This invention relates to a swivel seat structure adapted to be detachably mounted on the tailgate of a pick-up truck. The seat structure can be used for fishing, with the truck backed up to the water's edge. Also, the seat structure can be used at the beach by a person wishing to view the beach area without actually venturing onto the beach surface. The seat structure could be used in other situations, e.g. for viewing outdoor fireworks displays or baseball games, or for tailgate parties at football games.
In one form of the invention a U-shaped mounting bracket is adapted to be slipped over the free edge of a tailgate at the rear end of a pick-up truck; a set screw is provided for clamping the bracket to the tailgate. With the tailgate swung down to its horizontal position the bracket is adapted to slidably receive a swivel seat structure. A track element on the underside of the seat structure can be slipped onto an upper surface of the mounting bracket for moving the seat structure into a position above the tailgate surface.
The hardware is designed so that the front edge of the seat structure extends beyond the free edge of the tailgate. Therefore, a person sitting in the seat structure can swivel the seat from side to side without having his legs bumping against the tailgate.
The mounting structure for the seat is relatively compact, such that two swivel-type seats can be detachably mounted on a single tailgate, if so desired. The mounting brackets do not interfere with normal swinging motions of the tailgate. Therefore, the mounting brackets can be left on the tailgate when the associated seat structures are removed for storage.